


CASTIEL AND DEAN, A ROYAL LOVE STORY

by Violet14Jade



Series: MARRYING THE PRINCE?! [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is English, Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Dean is a BAMF American, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel is Castiel's brother, Lucifer is a douche, M/M, Metatron is Castiel's Grandpa, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet14Jade/pseuds/Violet14Jade
Summary: What if God created a world where men were able to carry children? What if angels were not just soldiers but were made to govern the world with kindness, love, and justice. They are also capable of feeling emotions, much like humans. They are able to mate with humans. (More of that information later on).This is the love story of Dean Winchester, a regular American man who moved to the United Kingdom with his family when he was fifteen and after three years of living there, he was accepted in Cambridge University, studying Mechanical Engineering. Then, he was “saved” by a stranger he thought was familiar and that stranger just so happens to be Prince Castiel of the House of Godwyn, second-in-line to throne, after his father.Just your average romantic comedy. Super Romantic and Funny, and also a little sad at times.Can someone Beta this please? I promise it's a good story!





	CASTIEL AND DEAN, A ROYAL LOVE STORY

I promised that I will post the chapters last week. I'm so sorry guys. Life is getting in the way. My little three year old was sick before our vacation. He is now a little better but turns out, he's anemic. I hope it will be fine within the next few weeks. I'll post soon, when convenient. I'm so sorry. And thank you for your patience.


End file.
